Demsiado dolor
by LoelGrey
Summary: Keyi esta experimentando el dolor con su gemelo Maik


**Title: Demasiado dolor.**

Autor: Loel

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Keyi x Maik

Keyi y Maik estaban de vuelta a su piso. Maik empujó a Keyi por la puerta en dirección dormitorio.

"Venga, apresurate." Maik le ordenó como habitualmente y Keyi, como siempre, cumplió las ordenes.

Keyi se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó caer sobre una silla renacentista que había en su dormitorio en la esquina, justo de haberlo dejado y quitandose la bufanda, Maik ya estaba detrás de él y le empujó a la cama bruscamente.

"Si vuelves hacer esta tontería te juro que me separaré de tí."

"NO..." Keyi le gritó y enseguida fue callado por una bufetada de parte de su hermano.

"Como te atreves a desobedecerme?!"

"Lo siento... master," Keyi bajó la mirada. Entonces prestó un poco de atencíon a su muñeca, aunque ya no estaba sangrando, su muñeca necesitaba atención auxiliar, tampoco quería manchar las sabanas blancas. Maik odiaba quitar las manchas de sangre. Cuando Keyi volvió a alzar la mirada, su hermano estab en frente suyo de pie casi desnudo, con unos boxers y mirándole con una sonrisa diabólica.- Keyi sabía lo que tenía que hacer, volvió a bajar la mirada y abrió los botónes de su camisa negra exposando su torso desnudo poco a poco. Justo después empezó acariciarse los pezónes, autoestimulandose delante de Maik. A veces bajó con su mano, lizándola dentro de sus pantalones.

Unos minutos después empezó a gemir lentamente entre pellizcarse a si mismo los pezónes y masajeandose su miembro semi erecto, cual tenía la consecuencia de que el miembro de Maik aumentó de tamaño y se podía ver bien atraves de la tela fina.

"Ven!" ordenó el peli azul, y como sabía que Keyi tardaría unos segundos, entre sacar la mano de su propio pantalón y acercarse, le estiró de su pelo largo, acerccando su cabeza a su cadera.

"HAZLO!" Keyi estaba de cuatro patas encima de la cama, justo a la altura perfecta para acariciar el miembro de su hermano gemelo, todavía lamía la tela desde fuera, pero muy prontó sacó el miembro de los boxers para tomarlo en su boca humeda, chupandolo con intusiasmo de rriba abajo.

Con sus manos se apoyo en el trasero de su gemelo, masajeandole un poco y apartando el boxer, introduciendole un dedo con mucho cuidado, ya que tenía unas uñas muy largas y punteagudas pintadas de negro. Maik gimió de placer cuando sentía la boca de su hermano junto con el dedo en su interior.

"Ah sí, asi esta muy bien... buen chico, sigue...sigue..." Keyi obedeció ir metiendo y sacando su dedo, estrechando el paseo para luego introducir otro mientras Maik seguía gimiendo de placer y estar a punto de correrse en la boca de Keyi.

"PARA...!" Maik gritó como si Keyi le hubiera mordido, pero no era así, de repente cuando Keyi saco el miembro de su boca, el propio fue voltadobruscamente, sacando los dedos del anus de su hermano con poco cuidado, rascándole sin querer.

el peli negro acabó boca abajo encima de las sabanas y Maik estaba semi sentado encima de su espalda cogiéndole de la nuca.

"Ah... Maik..:"

"COMO?"

"... Master.."

"Mucho mejor." Sonrió Maik, mientras sacó unas esposas debajo de su almohadapara esposar la smuñecas de su hermano detras de la espalda. Cerró los anillos en el ultimo enclaje para que apretaran la piel y la herida recien cerrada se volviera abrir. Keyi gemió de dolor y placer inesperado. Entonces Maik bajó de su espalda, le levantó el culo y le quitó los pantalones de un tiro. Luego cogió un bozal y lo apretó contra los labios de Keyi, pero el joven no quería abirr la boca, fue entonces cuando Maik le pegó en la espalda con su puño y Keyi, sinq uerer gimió, lo que Maik aprovechó para introducirle la bola y atarla con las cuerdas detrás de su cabeza.

"Buen chico, asi me gusta." Como Keyi ya no podía hablar, intentó decirle con su cuerpo de que no podía aguantar más, pero Maik se aprovechó de la situación ys e echó atrás, fortándose contra el culo y entrepiernas de su hermano para finalemnte correrse a gusto.

Cuando había terminado se fue al baño para unos minutos. Keyi sentía frio, quería satisfación y quería que Maik le tomara como siempre lo hacía, pero el otro gemelo no apareció durante un buen rato. Keyi mientras tanto, se acostó contra las sabanas, frotándo su miembro contra el tejido meintras rozaba con su muñeca entre el anillo de las esposas, aumentando el dolor y el placer, no dandose cuenta de abrirse más las venas y emepezar a sangra de nuevo. El olor a sangre le excitaba tanto que se frotó mas energetico todavia para correrse con una mezlca de dolor y felicidad.

Respirando fuerte contra el bozal su cuerpo brillaba con una ligera capa de sudor y calor. ahora sentía el dolor de sus muñecas, la quemadura del roze y la infección del acero con la sangre.

Pero el mismo door le produjó de nuevo la sensación de querer más y se levantó para sentarse en la cama. Las sabanas estaba sucios de sangre, sudor y semen. No quería imaginarse como reaccionaría su hemrnao cuando lo viera.

Y justo en este instante su hermano llegó del baño, con un látigo en una mano y con un bote de lubricante en la otra. Ya no llevaba nada, pero su miembro estaab erecto de nuevo.

"Bueno, ya veo que has vuelto a manchar las sabanas, te parece bonito?"

"Lo siento Master."

"Lo siento, no es suficiente, te hare sentirlo de verdad!" sonrió Maik y estiró el brazo que sostenía el látigo para dejarlo rebotar contra el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano.

Keyi grito de vez en cuando, pero al mismo instante que sus gritos sonaban, los dos miembros de los gemelos reaccionaban mutuamente queriendo ser liberados de la presión.

Media hora pasó y Maik había dejado marcas rojas encima del cuerpo de Keyi, no solamente la espalda, sino también el torax y las piernas. Maik era bastante hábil con esa arma. Cuando se cansó se agachó contra Keyi y le quitó el bozal de la boca para besarle apasionadamente meintras cogió uan mano lleno de su pelo azabache y le estiró la cabeza hacía atrás.

Keyi gimió y besó a Maik mientras cerró sus ojos y abrió sus piernas para mostrarle su subordinidad. El peli azul aceptó la oferta como cualquier cosa mas natural si fuese beber agua o respirar aire, mojándole su entrada con el lubricante para enseguida epentrarle de un solo empujón. Keyi gritó de dolor y placer, la lubricación resultó efectivo dejando Keyi sentir toda la longitud de Maik en su interior. Maik volvió a aslir por completo y se introdujó de nuevo de lleno. Ahora si Keyi gimió en alto, diciendo el nombre de su hermano repetivamente una tras otra con cada empujón que le producía Maik. Keyi se sentía como si Maik le partiría en dos, pero al mismo instante estaba flotando en un mar de placer que queria agotar hasta la última gota.

"Más.. sí... máas... Maaik... ahhhh." Maik empujaba con todas sus fuerzas su cadera contra la de su hermano gemelo. Escuchando los gemidos de keyi, la sangre de Maik aumentó su calor y Maik estaba a punto de correrse de nuevo. Quería aumentar un poco el momento de eyacular, pero el mismo no se podía contener más, asi que se paró un segundo en seco, respiró hondo e penetró a Keyi hasta el fondo.

"Ah Maik, PARA, duele!! DUELE!" Pero Maik no le escuchabó, al contrario, seguió empujando para poder correrse a gusto dentro de su hermano. Todo su cuerpo vibraba y Maik grito semi gemiendo el nombre de su hermano.

A la otra banda, Keyi, aunque apenas podía soportar el dolor, cuando Maik se corrió dentro de él, gimiendo gritando su nombre, también casi llegó al climax, pero por culpa de sus manos atadas en l a espalda, no podía terminar su sufrimiento y le empezó a doler la punta de su miembro.

Cuando Maik salió de Keyi, respirando fuerte se dió cuenta de la situaciónd e Keyi, asi bajó a la cadera de Keyi, lamiendo con la puntad e su lengua el miembro y aumentando un poco más el dolor placer que ese sentía.

"Master porfavor!"

Per Maik no respondió, Sólo actuó. Metió el miembro en su boca y lo succionó con intensidad, apresurando su cadera contra las sabanas hasta que Keyi se corrió, llenando la boca de su hermano y gritando en alto.

---

A la hora de la cena, Keyi estaba sacando una sartén del armario y la dejó caer al suelo. Maik sorprendido por el ruido le preguntó que le pasa, iendose a la cocina.

"Nada, no pasa nada..." sujentándose la muñeca herida.

"Eres imbécil, la proxima vez que te hagas una herida así curatela ántes, entendido?!"

"Pero si no me dejaste ni irme al baño..."

"Callate y ven aqui!"

"Maik le arastró al baño, sacando una bola de algodón y alcohol, mojandolo y apretandolo fuerte contra la herida.

"Maik..espera..." pero Keyi ya sentía el dolor picante agúdo que se filtraba através de la herido por sus venas y nervios, subiendo al cerebro. Para no gemir, aguantó el dolor entre sus dientes, cerrando sus ojos a fuerza y aguantar el dolor.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, todo le daba vueltas y se desmayó entre los brazos de su hermano.

"Hn... la proxima vez no te castigaré si vuelves a hacer semijante tontería. me oyes?"

Pero Keyi no le oyó, se había desmayado y estaba durmiendo entre sus brazos.

FIN.


End file.
